A Difficult Time to Love
by WolfBoy396
Summary: Luke is secretly in love with Annabeth and so is she. What will happen when they both declare it? First Fan Fic!
1. Love Disaster

**My First Fan Fic... I am so excited!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson... ok,ok, neither the Olympians.**

**Chapter 1 : Love Disaster**

**Luke's POV**

As I walk down the beach, I saw the love of my life running in her green sundress, with her beautiful face perfectly tanned by the sunlight, her eyes covered with her black shades. Annabeth. She was so beautiful... The only problem was that she already was with someone. And that someone happened to be my ex-best friend Percy Jackson. Last year when "I" defeated Kronos, Percy took credit from everything I did, and so included taking Annabeth's love from me. He knew I wouldn't tell on him, so he just did it. But the most thing I hated was that he was such a jerk... He always treated her like garbage, he would only kiss her in front of his friends so they will call him " The Man", and because of him she didn't wanted to talk to me, since he always beated me up with the help of all of his cabin mates (COWARD!!!!!!!) after talking to her,saying that if I said something he would break my "pretty face". I suddenly realized I came too close to them and Percy saw me. He gave me a killer look, grabbed Annabeth, threw her to the sand, and started to kissing her passionately. I felt my face getting hotter every second. You don't know how much I wanted to smack him in the face and hit him in his' ...

They only kissed for a few minutes, since Annabeth saw me and shoved him from top of her. My face was still as red as a tomato. "Hi, Luke," she said in her sweet, high-pitched, soprano voice. "Hi," I said,sounding like some stupid moron. "Sorry for ... you know". "Oh, that, yeah ... uhmmmm...", she said. I hated this akward moments because I knew she wanted to talk to me. In "private". But this back-stabbing idiot won't let us be alone. "Don't worry, babe," he said, "he will evntually get over that I am the one who is going to have a family with you, if he even know what that means." OK, that was it. I putted my hand over my sword and told Annabeth to step back. Percy took out his pen, which was actually his sword Anaklusmos ( Riptide in English) and stepped forward. When we started to fight Annabeth saw that she couldn't separate us by herself so she ran up the hill, calling for help. We kept moving in sync, like we were dancing. Then, Percy made a little mistake and I hitted him with the back of my sword in the face. He fell down in the wet sand, and as quickly as he fell he got up. He had drops of blood dripping from his nose. " You will pay for that", he said. We kept fighting, fighting, and fighting. I got bored of so much fighting I decided to end this. I made a very complex move that putted his own sword in the left side of his chest. He screamed in pain and started crawling towards the sea. "Yes I do know what that means,coward", I said. Then,I stopped him and he got out a knife from his shoe. He lunged at me with his knife, impaling it right trough my arm, and I cried out in pain. Just then Annabeth came running down the hill with a bunch of Hephasteus' demi-gods, and they separated us. It surprised me that the one holding me was not looking like he used much of his strength. Just then I realized it could only be one person. Charlie Beckendorf. I was going to say something but I didn't knew why I blacked out...

I woke up in a room that looked like a stable rather than a nursery. I felt the delicious flavor of ambrosia and nectar in my mouth, with a hint of whatever the pegasi had eaten last night (now I started to feel like I had wings!?!?!?!). My vision was still blurry but I knew who was there. She could only be Annabeth. I knew she cared for me, so I only thought that she was the one there, but oh boy was I wrong. " Do you think you need some more?", she asked me. "No". "Why did I black out?", I asked her. "Because Percy's knife had poison", she said. So that was why I fainted like a little girl.... She started to go away and I stopped her by saying, " I wanna tell you something I think you already know". My vision was blurry but I knew she frowned. " I ... I uhhmm, I ...", I kept saying like a moron. " I love you", I managed to say. Her eyes widened, and she storm off the room. I was too tired to keep thinking. I was too confused. I felt like I wanted to cry. So, I decided to go back to sleep...


	2. Casualties of Love

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 2 : Casualties of Love**

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked through the strawberry fields, thinking of Luke who had gotten really injured by Percy's poisoned knife. I had a big secret inside me I would hide forever if it was necessary. I loved Luke like nobody else would. I didn't knew why this had happened to me. Maybe it was his muscular chest and arms. Maybe his sweet smile, his beautiful blue eyes, and his perfect blond hair. Or maybe I liked his scar. But then I realized it was the way he treated me. He was always sweet and gentle. I was about to fell asleep and start dreaming of him when Silena startled me. " Hi", she said. "Hi". She sat down besides me and sighed. "Annabeth, I have to tell you something." " Luke just said to me that he loved me, and I guessed he was thinking I was you." I gasped. She stared waiting for a response." Oh", I said. " So what up with that?" I said trying to look away so she wouldn't see the tear running down my cheek. " Annabeth, as much as you try to fool me, you just can't." " I know you love Luke." I stared blankly into her eyes. " How... how,how do you know that?!?!" I asked in amazement. " Well first of all the way you look at him, like you want to be always with him, and secondly, as hard as you tried to hide it from me I will always know it because I am a daughter of Aphrodite". I tried to make all the info fit through my head. I felt numb, and I had this feeling that made me cry. Silena tried to comfort me remembering me that she was already with Charlie, and that I had already broke up with that idiot of Percy. But still I was mad, pretty mad. Then, I realized I was mad at myself for breaking Luke's heart into million pieces all this time. I got up and started running toward the nursery. When I got to the top of the hill I noticed something was wrong. I looked back and Silena was no longer there. I looked to the Big House which was now empty, the volleyball pit's net was all shredded, and worst of all the nursery was on fire.

When I got down there, the place started to crumble apart and I started to scream in desesperation. I tried the front door but it all went down. Then I tried the back door and luckily I got inside. I gasped as I watched how Luke's body on the floor. I grabbed him and struggled to get him out. Just then a really muscular,African-American teenager about seventeen years old, helped me get Luke out. He had a black cloak over his face but I could see his skin color. He putted aside his cloak and I held my breath as waves of relief hitted me. It was Charlie. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING, ANNABETH?!?!?!" he asked me with a worried face. "I couldn't just let him there", I said. "Please could you explain me what in the world is happening?" I asked. "Well the thing is, Annabeth,that Kronos, the Lord of Time, and the Titan King,has escaped Tartarus. He stopped time and possessed Mr D.'s body. By doing that he's got a lot of power. He totally froze the entire camp, and made every single living organism to age 20 years. Don't worry it didn't affect the humans,that is the only thing that Kronos couldn't defeat. I don't know how but we managed to trespass his spell of time. We need to recover Silena. I know he has her. She's still out there." I tried to accomodate everything perfectly in my mind, but hell yeah this was a lot of info. We settled in a cave nearby the beach. " What about Luke?" I asked. "He will wake up,eventually", he replied. Just then Luke's eyes began to open and I almost die when I saw the expression on his face. He was checking me out!!!! Charlie filled him with everything that had happened and Luke began to worry. I told him about Silena, carefully enough not to let Charlie hear her name. Charlie then left the cave. I guess he kinda filled the mood. Luke blushed, as well as I did, and right there he began to pull my face to his. I started to feel his breath. His lips were inches away from mine. Right then Charlie entered the cave again for something he had forgotten. They were some tools in a rock, and some duct tape in the floor. He apologized, and stormed out of the room. Luke and I decided it was not the right time or the right place neither. We just made a fire and went to sleep. Since we needed to be warm because Kronos spell causes weather to be cold, I curled up in his arms. "I love you", he mumbled in my ear. "I love you too", I said, "but I know this will be complicated." As soon as he said we fell asleep...


	3. Charlie's Deception

**Chapter 3 : Charlie's Deception**

**Charlie's POV**

OH MY GOD!?!?!?!? I just saw that Luke and Annabeth were about to kiss!!! This was rather suprisingly surprise-ful to me, since Annabeth was supposed to be with Percy. But I guess since what Percy did Annabeth would have dumped him. He deserved, he was a jerk after all. But now since I saw them it reminded me of Silena... Why, why did I had to lose her to Kronos?!?! It started to snow and it worried me how worse it would get. I hurried back to the cave, where I found the love birds cuddling each other. I couldn't stand there seem them so I went to sleep a little further inside the cave, just to find a little surprise. I stopped walking when I saw a gaping pit in the earth. I watched it grow and suck al the ground right into it. Including the ground it sucked me too. I tried to get in desesperation but the only thing I got was to get further inside the hole. The fell wasn't long, but it surprised me how I didn't hurt myself from that fall. I saw an entrance to somewhere further inside the cave, and decided it wasn't a good idea to go inside. " LUUUUUKE". I screamed harder. " ". It was useless. He was way fast asleep. I hitted a rock with anger. Two minutes later Luke noticed what happened. " I WILL GET A ROPE," he said. He threw trough the abyss but he couldn't lift all my weight. When I was halfway up the hole, the rope started to broke and I fell down. " I WILL BE FINE," I told him. " JUST DON'T COME DOWN". I crept inside the entrance. My air supply got out when I saw what was here. I couldn't believe my eyes. Silena was in the middle of the room with her eyes closed, resting in a kind of high table made out of stones. I looked around and saw a dark cloud of smoke, which looked really humanoid. The "shadow" had a knife and was ready to sacrifice her, but as soon as I got my sword out the shadow banished and so did Silena...


End file.
